Leaf/Flower Warrior
Introduction "Leaf Warrior" and "Flower Warrior" are both an archtype of monsters that, while are separate from each other, they have all the same strategies and card support/anti support. Basically, they're both the same thing (just differently named, due to some of the monster's artwork). They are based on the creatures known as Pikmin from the Nintendo Series: Pikmin. (Note: the creator of this page/archtype (Parmaman) does not own Pikmin or have anything to do with it) Playing Style These archtypes revolve around the Field Trap Card "Diversion Army" (Currently not on this site). By controlling this card, you are allowed to activate Field Spell Cards in your Spell/Trap Card zones as if they were Continuous Spell Cards. It can also protects itself by destroying one of those cards insteand. The main reason why this card is such a vitality to these archtypes is because each main member of the series has a different attribute, who all have their own field spells that give them their effects (They are similar to the older monster that revolved around "Umi", except each of these monsters have different field spells). Alternatively, you can run DNA Transplant to give all of the monsters the needed ATK boost, but only one of those monsters will have their effects, given the correct Field Spell is on the field. "Leaf Warrior" and "Flower Warrior" monsters have their own Fusion Monsters as well, and, in some aspects, the deck type can be ran in such a way that Rank 3 xyz summoning is a breeze with the card "Cavalry of Plant-Warriors" because all of the monsters of these archtype have the same level. Graveyard control is also quite important if the deck runs "Overlord of the Plant-Warriors - Destructomar", so cards like "Imperial Iron Wall" are useful to run in these decks because it prevents the opponent from banishing "Leaf Warrior" or "Flower Warrior" monsters from your graveyard. Recommended Cards Monsters: Overloard of the Plant-Warriors - Destructomar Crimson Leaf Warrior Golden Leaf Warrior Cobalt Leaf Warrior Violet Leaf Warrior Ivory Flower Warrior Rock Flower Warrior Winged Leaf Warrior Clamation Leaf Warrior Second Leaf Warrior Captain Olimar of Hocotate Freight (Optional) Chef Louie of Hocotate Freight (Optional) Olimar's Faithful Ship - S.S. Dolphin (Optional) Loud Ship (Optional) Gilded Loud Ship (Optional) Controlled Leaf Warrior Spells: Landing Grounds Hopeful Land Shadow Forest Dungeon of Emergencies Factory of White Flowers Terraforming Golden Bar (Optional) Polymerization Super Polymerization (Optional, but it never hurts to have one) Explosive Stone Arrival of the Captains (Currently not made) Amazing Space Discovery Red Power Berry Snack of Nectar Plant-Warrior UFO Cavalry of Plant-Warriors Traps: Diversion Army (Optional, but recommended) Dashing Retreat Imperial Iron Wall Captain's Death DNA Transplant (Optional) Plant-Warrior Retaliation (Currently not made) Extra Deck: Egg-Carrier of Honey Number 17: Leviathan Dragon (Optional) Wind-Up Zenmaines (Optional) Number 20: Giga Brilliant (Optional) Grenosaurus (Optional) Emerald Bud Warrior Cyan Leaf Warrior Dusk Flower Warrior Mandarin Leaf Warrior Hocotate Freight's President (Optional) Weaknesses Any banishing decks (or whatever that deck-type is called) can easily cripple this deck if the trump card you're running is "Overlord of the Plant-Warriors - Destructomar". He will be destroyed if you do not have any "Leaf Warrior" or "Flower Warrior" monsters in your graveyard. Cards like "Imperial Iron Wall" will protect you from this blaring weakness. If your opponent controls "Field Barrier", you will have a hard time getting out your Field Spell Cards if you don't run "Diversion Army" (because a new Field Spell Card can't be activated, but cards like this still can). Even if you do, you will not be allowed to activate any of your vital Field Spells because they are field spells in your hand, but on the field they aren't. Cards that destroy spell or trap cards are useful to run because of this. Category:Archetype